


[Podfic] Smooth

by RsCreighton



Series: Amplificathon, 2015 [53]
Category: Firefly
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, First Time, M/M, Mission Fic, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Pretending to Be Gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 13:22:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3852448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mal and Simon do a job together. What a big shock that nothing goes smooth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Smooth

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Smooth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20719) by [Lenore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenore/pseuds/Lenore). 



## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  *     * [MP3](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Amplificathon/Post%20Friday/%5bFirefly%5d%20Smooth.mp3) | **Size:** 57 MB | **Duration:** 1:02:22

  
---


End file.
